


Z is for Zombies

by uniquepov



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Zombies, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z is for Zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Don't own, don't profit, please don't sue.

“Heigh ho, Kermit the Frog here, reporting live from the street. I’m here with Uggghhh, one of the newest neighbours here on Sesame Street. Uggghhh, how do you like living here?”

“Uggghhh.”

“Yes, yes, I know that’s your name. Let’s try an easier question. Where are you from?”

“Uggghhh.”

“Um, okay. We’ve established that your name is Uggghhh. Is there anything else you’d like to share with us today?”

“Uggghhh.”

“Right. Right. Moving on, then. Who’s this with you?”

“Uggghhh.”

“…aaaand this has been Kermit the Frog, reporting live as your frog on the street. Back to you in theeowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!”


End file.
